The Tragedy Of Romeo and Juliet
by Syaoran's Sakura
Summary: Shakespeare's a real genius, for he made a great twist to go with the grandiose ending of this new tragedy where Lelouch and Suzaku had taken the lead roles, an ending no one had ever anticipated.


_**Disclaimer: **__CLAMP and Sunrise owns them, period. I only have the right to say that the plot of this story is mine._

_**Authoress' Notes: **__Blame Romeo and Juliet for this. I just finished reading the book of it and I knew I had to write a Romeo and Juliet-themed fanfic. And since Romeo and Juliet have a tragic story, Suzaku and Lelouch became my victims (as usual). In the end are notes that I hope can help anyone who reads this. Anyway, please enjoy minna-san!_

**The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet**

**By: **Syaoran's Sakura

"_Thus, with a kiss I die."_

_-Romeo_

Sighing softly as the male protagonist's life came to an end, Suzaku let a tear trickle down his cheek as he set aside the book before wiping that lone tear. Being the soft-hearted guy he was, before he would easily tear up with a heart-breaking story like this. But after the Zero Requiem he silently made a promise to himself to never cry again.

No, he'd already had enough. He'd already cried tears enough for a lifetime when they'd buried Lelouch. He just won't cry now.

Looking back, Suzaku realized that their lives, Lelouch and his, had a lot in common with the story of Romeo and Juliet. It was as if Fate asked for Shakespeare's help when the entity was forming the two's destiny. Or, it may be that Shakespeare himself was the one who planned it all out from the other side.

A small smile crept down Suzaku's lips as he tried to imagine Shakespeare in his plot writing. Yes, Suzaku is Romeo, the man who agreed to be banished_ (1)_ from his race to pay for his sins (_'It seems that Shakespeare's changing some information,'_ Suzaku smiled, amused at the thought.). And Lelouch, he will be the fair, graceful Juliet. A Juliet who was banished from his place, disowned by his family, and in turn rebelled against his father. A stubborn Juliet. And all the people around them make up the whole ensemble of Shakespeare's new tragedy.

And now, everything had been set. Let the play begin.

The setting has been altered, arranged to fit into the modern times when the stage was set. The world was their Verona, a world ridden with war. The Britannians are the Capulet, so the Japanese are the Montague, both in war against each other. This is where Suzaku and Lelouch's love was set to begin.

Even the plot is very similar, only some things changed or altered. That time when they saw each other again, only to part ways, caused grief to Lelouch and longing to Suzaku _(2)_. But destiny still had a lot of surprises coming up when they met again in Ashford Academy, only that they don't know that the other is their mortal enemy.

And now, Rosaline enters the stage _(3)_, played by Euphemia whom Suzaku dotes on, blinded as he was with her beauty. So much that when Zero killed her, he betrayed Lelouch, sold him to his father, all to satisfy his blinded rage. But even through all this, Suzaku could never bring himself to kill Lelouch.

In spite of what Suzaku had done, Lelouch still loved him, not even when the former had separated him from his beloved sister Nunnally countless of times. But in the end, it all still fell apart.

With his sister Nunnally's supposedly death, Lelouch finally had the resolve to dethrone their father Charles, assume the position of the 99th emperor, and ask Suzaku to aid him in his goal. The latter, seeing his chance for revenge, agreed.

But within those two months before the Zero Requiem, Suzaku stayed by the emperor's side, and discovered the reasons for his past actions. Appalled, Suzaku swore himself to Lelouch, with hopes that he be forgiven, and in time love the prince even more. So much that when Lelouch ordered him to end his goal, Suzaku refused utterly until the end.

But when that day came…

Suzaku stopped, as memories of that day came flooding back to him, just like the tears from his eyes. Trying to wipe them away, he suddenly broke to a sob, followed by bitter laughs as a thought formed in his mind. Yes, Shakespeare's a real genius, for he made a great twist to go with the grandiose ending of this new tragedy where Lelouch and Suzaku had taken the lead roles.

Just like the end of _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_ someone died.

The twist?

For the final act of this twisted tale, Romeo _killed_ his Juliet.

Such was the grandiose ending Shakespeare had planned for them.

And Suzaku could do nothing but cry as the sword plunged into Lelouch's body.

"_For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

_**Notes:**_

_Romeo was banished from Verona because of him killing Juliet's cousin. Suzaku became an Honorary Britannian and was shunned by most of the Japanese._

_This is the event when they first saw each other at the Shinjuku Ghetto, where Suzaku ended up being shot and Lelouch worried sick 'bout him._

_Rosaline is the first girl that Romeo liked before he met Juliet._

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__Man, another tragedy! I hope you enjoyed as much when I made this. I know its bad but please, review? I don't mind flames but it still hurts (sniffs). Thank you for reading! _


End file.
